


Tight or Tights

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PlatinumPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The addition of another letter can be very important.





	Tight or Tights

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-03-25 08:13pm to 08:16pm

''I can imagine Sanada in tights.''

''You mean he's tight.''

''No, I mean tights. You know, these nylon-thingies.''

''Tights?''

''Yes, tights.''

''Really? Not tight?''

''No.''

''But you said he was, the last time you slept with him at least.''

''Yagyuu.''

''Mmh?''

''You're drunk.''

''If I wasn't this conversation wouldn't be happening.''

''True.''

''Tights?''

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Not wearing any.''

''True, you're naked.''

''Right.''

''More sake?''

''Yes please.''


End file.
